Child Of Mine
by Henneth Laer
Summary: Riff/Magenta, possible mentions of Columbia/Eddie, pre-Brad and Janet days. Riff and Magenta are in for a little surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **First chapter of a three or possibly four chaptered fanfic. Riff/Magenta. Set in the time before Brad and Janet and before Frankie lost his mind and became an abusive bastard. Sorry about any OOC there is - and there will be plenty - but I just felt like it. I live in eternal denial. Possible mentions of Eddie/Columbia also I guess.

**Disclaimer: **Of course that Richard O'Brien owns all of this, otherwise there would be incestuous alien love everywhere.

:::

**Child Of Mine**

Magenta was absolutely sure she had caught just a common stomach bug. Or had eaten or drank something really bad. Or maybe even a hangover, even though she couldn't remember the last time she had gotten _that _drunk.

But as she was leaning against the toilet seat, literally vomiting what felt like her own insides out, she thought that she might need some help.

It was early morning, nearly five months since Magenta, her brother Riff Raff and the Old Queen's only beloved son, Frank-n-Furter, had landed in the area of Denton on the planet Earth. She still couldn't believe they had been that lucky as to be able to actually board the ship at the first place. But Riff had been known back on Transsexual for his academic studies and apparently the young prince needed exactly someone of his rank for the mission that he had in mind. Even they still weren't sure what it was.

Of course, her brother had embraced the possibility of travelling. He had always been of a free and wild nature; Magenta had known that he couldn't be contained in one place for a very long time. He had had one condition though. One condition, which Frank would have to take into consideration if he didn't want to lose his best scientist.

Riff would not leave the planet without his sister. The only being in the universe he truly cared about, and probably the only one who cared for him as well.

Now, as she was kneeling on the cold bathroom floor, her legs, head and stomach feeling detached from her body, she remembered what he had said to her the night before they left. Somehow, this made the unsettling feeling in her stomach better and suppressed the wave of nausea.

_Everything will be all right, my lovely sister, _his words echoed in her head, _I will take care of you._

Even though it made her feel a whole lot better, as Magenta rose to her feet and looked at her image in the mirror, fiery red hair sprinkling at all sides, dark circles under her eyes and pale and tired face, she felt insanely alone. What a stupid thought, really. Since Frank had brought Columbia, a sometimes annoying, yet sweet groupie, even when Riff wasn't around, she was never lonely. She would either get to some housework, as the visage they'd chosen for their craft was an old and dusty castle that needed a lot more cleaning that anyone would actually bother to do, or go and drown her weary thoughts in silly small talk with the groupie. Sometimes, she'd try to find her brother, who would gladly give up his lab duties for her, even though it would earn him some scolding from the prince later. They'd sit on the porch at the castle's back door, watching the sun descend, not saying a word.

Now, though, she didn't feel like she wanted to talk to anybody. Even Riff. Magenta hated showing any kind of weakness and she was definitely _not _going to try and seek pity from someone.

She got out of the bathroom, her legs wobbling as she crashed on the bed, planning just to get some sleep, knowing that Riff would probably wake her up when he came back from working in the laboratory or Frank's demanding shouts when he needed something would violently shake her away from her sleep. Magenta was just starting to doze off, when she heard the door open and a familiar squeaky voice, accompanied by the steps of tap shoes.

'Holy Moses, you look like shit!'

'Nice of you to notice.' Magenta groaned and dug her head into her pillow.

The groupie flopped on the bed, which shook so hard that Magenta felt as if her head were to fall of any minute now.

'What's up with you, Mags?' the other girl groaned at the nickname, but Columbia chose to ignore it. 'You've been mimicking the walking dead for about two weeks already. Is something wrong?'

Magenta sighed.

'I wish I knew. I think I have some kind of a stomach bug, I've been spending the past few mornings hugging the toilet seat.'

Columbia's gaze lowered to her.

'You think perhaps all this earthly food is giving you weird space allergy?'

'Very funny.'

'I don't know, Mags, perhaps it's something you've eaten? Why don't you ask Riff? Isn't he like the genius in your family or something?'

'Trust me, Columbia, back on Transsexual, we haven't really specialized in the diseases of the earthlings.'

'Yeah, we are too tiny for you to –'

She paused mid-sentence and Magenta turned to her in confusion just in time to see her eyes widen slightly.

'I'm sorry, I couldn't follow that.'

'Oh. My. God.' the other girl breathed ecstatically 'I can't believe I haven't thought of this yet!'

'Thought of what?'

'Magenta,' Columbia was apparently more agitated than ever, the expression to her face a mix between amusement, shock and something Magenta couldn't really put her finger on. 'have you been moody lately? Like getting into fights with people? Feeling down for no apparent reason?'

Magenta was about to snap with a 'What are you talking about?', but when she thought of it, she realized Columbia wasn't far from the truth. Like the day before yesterday when she had had the sudden urge to go and break Eddie's, the guy who the groupie intensely fancied, nose just because he had gotten mud all over the floor she had just wiped clean. And a few days before that she had picked a fight with Riff over something she couldn't really remember anymore. All Magenta actually remembered from that fight was the make-up sex, which was … memorable, to say the least. And then this morning – this unexplainable feeling of loneliness that had crept over her in the bathroom, mixed with some nostalgia and weird melancholy.

When she didn't answer, Columbia squeaked loudly and almost fell off the bed.

'I knew it! You have, haven't you?'

'Look, I might have been feeling a little down lately. Probably if Frank didn't give me housework all the time and you'd keep your precious Eddie from massacring the floor I had literally just licked, I wouldn't have –'

'And now you're making excuses! Holy shit, it _is _true.'

Magenta couldn't keep up with her anymore.

'I'm lost.'

'Is it Riff? Oh, I'd bet it's him! Damn, I knew this would happen sometime – you guys, I'm sure we'd be able to hear you at night even at the opposite wing of the castle! Keep that volume down!'

Magenta blushed violently, unaware of how suddenly the conversation had changed its direction.

'What- how did you - what does _this _have to do with anything?'

Columbia put a hand on her shoulder, a compassionate look of excitement in her big eyes.

'Mags, dear, you're going to have a baby!'

Magenta felt as if her eyes were about to goggle out of her head.

'I'm _what?_'

'Pregnant, lovely, pregnant.' The groupie looked at her suspiciously. 'Don't tell me you Transylvanians don't give birth or anything. You guys don't spring out of the ground, do you?'

'Don't be ridiculous' the other girl snapped 'of course we don't. But … how?'

'You know how it happens! When a guy loves a girl and –'

'I don't mean that!' Magenta laughed 'I know how it goes. I mean …'

Her voice drifted away as she stared onward and realized Columbia was right. God, how hadn't she thought of this before? Suddenly, the world around her started spinning faster. Much, much faster. From all she knew, she thought she was going to be sick. Again.

A baby. She was going to have a baby. Normally, she would be insanely happy – it had been her dream to be a mother ever since she was little, to have the normal healthy family she and Riff never got to have. But not right here. Not right now. Not on this godforsaken planet.

Magenta almost snorted when she saw Columbia's eyes widen more. She didn't think it was physically possible.

'Do you mean it's _not _Riff's?'

'Columbia!' Magenta's amusement disappeared quickly. She had never loved anyone else. She had never given herself to anyone else but Riff. The thought that the groupie would even assume that was extremely disgusting to her.

Columbia lifted her hands up in defense.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean that to come out like it did. You know I don't understand you guys, your platonic bond and everything.' Magenta shrugged, knowing that the nature of her relationship with her brother had always been tough for humans to grasp.

'It's just that … we haven't … you know … in a while.' She blushed even more and the groupie giggled. 'Shut up! We're just … tired all the time.'

'Such a common excuse.' The human girl tsk-ed with her tongue. 'Think, though. I'd doubt that it just came from nowhere, you know?'

Magenta was just about to answer in a rather negative manner which would probably offend Columbia, but the words died down her throat, when long-forgotten memories came back inside her head. About three or four weeks ago. Frank had retired early, because he wasn't feeling well, Riff had had the night off and they might have snuck out a bottle of wine from the kitchen. Or two. Or three. All she could remember after finishing the second bottle was that she had had an unspeakable giggle fit, after that she remembered Riff's warm hands on her, how they had quickly tugged on their clothes in the dark, the sound of breaking glass, then them crashing on the bed. They had both been drunk up to the point where precaution was pretty much their last concern. Besides, it was one of the few nights they could have to each other, so they made the most of it, or at least the part that Magenta could still remember. She was sure the other had been pretty fantastic too. They had both woken up, tangled in each other, with a massive headache and she had some blunt memories of Riff making her coffee, a human beverage she had grown quite to like, the smell of it filling their room.

'Oh. I … I think I remember now.'

A big smile grew on her friend's face.

'So, what's the verdict? Is it Riff's?'

'Of course it is.' Magenta sighed heavily, putting her head between her palms. She saw Columbia's happy expression disappear, only to be replaced by one of genuine worry.

'What's wrong, dear? Why aren't you happy? This is a wonderful thing!'

'Now wasn't exactly the best time for it to happen.'

'Oh, honey, but it did.' Columbia sat next to her, reassuringly hugging her shoulders. Normally, Magenta would have shrugged away from the touch, but now she couldn't care less whether she was being vulnerable or pathetic.

'I've always wanted a family.'

'Well that's wonderful, then!'

'No, it's not. We could have waited until we were back home. Here, who knows whether I'll even be able to give birth safely? Back on Transsexual, dozens of medicine are given to a woman who gets pregnant as a result from a relationship like ours, just to secure the child's safety and wellbeing. How can I be certain that –'

'Stop.' Columbia cut her off impatiently. 'Just … stop, okay? It's going to be all right. I'm sure of it.'

'How can you _possibly _be sure of such a thing?'

'Because you're not alone. I'll help you. I'm sure Riff wouldn't abandon you as well – it's his child after all. Hell, I'd bet that even Frankie would sympathize with you! All you have to do is take good care of yourself and everything will come to its place. Trust me!'

As Columbia kept rubbing her shoulders in a soothing manner, Magenta felt most of her anxiety drain away from her body. Her friend was right. It would be tough, but she would do it. Somewhere deep inside of her, she felt a heat pool in her belly, as she ran a hand over it.

'I'm going to be a mother.'

Columbia's wide smile returned instantly.

'And a very awesome one too!'

They both giggled hysterically. Now, all that was left was to tell Riff. Magenta felt her heart sink. What if he didn't want this? What if he panicked and left her? As if the concern was written upon her face as the laughter died down, Columbia frowned.

'I know what you're thinking. If he doesn't react well at first don't worry – it's going to be quite a shock for him. Do you love him?'

'More than anyone.' Magenta replied without thinking for a minute.

'Then it'll all be all right.'

:::

Time passed painfully slowly as Magenta anxiously waited for Riff's return from the lab. The large ancient clock ticking in her room was painfully digging into her brain. Columbia had left about an hour ago and frankly she was relieved. The groupie had gotten overly elated over the baby news and it sounded almost as if she wanted to start picking clothes and colors for the nursery and make name lists. Such things terrified Magenta to no end – she had to face the fact that there was a very distinct yet existing possibility that her child could be born with some kind of a disability, or maybe even not be born at all. She felt another wave of nausea rise up her throat as she instinctively brushed a hand over her still flat stomach. Magenta wanted this child. She had had hundreds of dreams of her and Riff settling down, him leading a successful science career while she'd stay at their beautiful little house and even probably take care of a child. She'd wake up from those dreams and see Riff sleeping soundly next to her. When he'd wake up, she'd tell him about her dream, he'd laugh, kiss her nose gently and promise that one day it would happen. But Magenta was pretty sure he was referring to the time when they'd be back safely at home, not right now.

Her heart jumped when she heard the door of the room open and saw the slightly hunched silhouette of her brother enter the room. It was near the sunrise, Riff had stayed up all night doing Frank's research in the laboratory and probably now wasn't the best time for her to tell him. But Magenta knew it had to be now. Otherwise, she doubted she'd have the strength to tell him at all.

'Hello, my most lovely sister.' His deep voice purred into her ear, as he leaned from behind her neck to kiss her earlobe.

Magenta turned around to face him, his tired blue eyes stared at her own, strained from all the work, yet she could see the warmth and affection he held for her in there – a look that was only ever reserved for her. She tried to fake a smile for him, not wanting to worry him, but her heart was sinking more and more.

She couldn't fool him. Riff knew her too well, he had always been able to tell when something was wrong with her, ever since they were little he would look after her, make sure everything applied to her comfort. His shade of a smile disappeared, as Magenta sat up, still facing him, biting her lower lip in anxiety.

''Genta, what's wrong?'

She smiled.

'You haven't called me that since we were children.'

He cupped her face in his arms and she hugged him tightly, pressing her face against the hollow of his neck. She felt his lips on her head.

'I know you find it soothing.'

She did. It gave her courage, she told herself to stop acting like a spoiled brat. Magenta had never been able to hide anything from her brother anyway. She pulled back slightly, her gaze lifting back to his eyes.

'Remember that night about three weeks ago? When Frank was tired, we had the night off and stole a few bottles of wine from the kitchen?'

'Oh, I remember all right.' He chuckled softly. 'Worst headache I had ever had.'

Despite her nervousness, she smiled. 'Yes, it was.'

'My dear, I don't understand where this is going.'

'Riff, I'm pregnant.'

She watched his face as he took in the statement, his smile vanished slightly, his eyes widened. He broke the eye contact with her and looked down, breathing heavily. Magenta felt her heart fall. _This is it. He's disappointed. _

'You …' Riff swallowed hard, taking her hands in his and looking into her eyes again. 'Are you sure?'

The question caught her off guard – she had expected anything else of this.

'Yes. Pretty sure.'

'I –'

'Riff, if you don't want to –' she started babbling nervously. The thought itself of aborting her child was unbearable, but she wouldn't be able to do it without Riff.

''Genta' he interrupted her, his grip on her hands tightening. 'Are you telling me I'm going to … be a father?'

She bit her lip and nodded, now feeling the wetness running down her cheek.

'Riff, I –'

Before she knew it, she was pulled into her brother's tight embrace. Magenta could feel his whole body shaking with what she had thought for anger, but now she could clearly see was just excitement. When he pulled them apart, the look on his face was the happiest she had seen ever since they'd left Transsexual. It was then when she felt light on the inside, all of her worry draining away. He wasn't mad. He wasn't going anywhere. He was _happy._

'So…' she had to make sure though 'you're not mad?'

Riff pulled her into a deep kiss, thus answering her question and she melted into his touch.

'Of course I'm not mad.' He breathed against her mouth. 'I love you. This is the happiest someone has ever made me.'

Relief took over her body, as she pulled him closer for another kiss, reality slowly crashing on her.

They were going to be parents. Very soon, their child would come to know the world.

Even though she knew that, Magenta wasn't afraid anymore. Riff's support had come as a major relief and she realized that the road may be long and tough, but at least she wasn't going to walk it alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you for all the lovely reviews everyone! Here's Chapter two of what I'd call The Ultimate Riff And Magenta Baby Fluff Fest (short: TURAMBFF). My love for their relationship may or may not have vomited all over this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Thank God, Richard O'Brien owns this. Just ... thank God.

:::

A rock had fallen off Magenta's heart when she had seen Riff accept the news of her pregnancy so well. They had sat down and had had a long talk about everything that was ahead of them, the possible risks for the baby and Magenta's health and anything they could possibly do to relieve her during the delivery.

'I won't let anything happen to you. Either of you.' Riff had promised, his hand drawing lazy patterns on Magenta's stomach.

This made her feel secure and she could actually feel the agitation start coursing through her. At first it was mainly worry, but now as almost every source of trouble had been solved, she could finally get a breath and take in the news. _I'm going to be a mother. _This meant sleepless nights, diapers, the dire need of a crib or maybe even a nursery somewhere in the castle. She could only hope that her child would grow to see Transsexual and learn to call it home instead of this small, dirty and violent planet.

There was still one pretty pending problem though. Riff and Magenta still hadn't informed Frank of her condition.

Both of them were putting it off. Columbia called them idiots, said that she was sure that their master wouldn't have anything in mind. 'I'd bet he has a soft spot for children' she told them 'especially if it's the cute lovechild of you two, little lovely pigeons.'

Riff furrowed his brow.

'I don't understand the bird reference.'

Magenta seemed just as confused. The groupie laughed loudly.

Their daily schedules were now suffering dire changes. Riff insisted that Magenta didn't work too much. Frankly, she thought, he was being overprotective – she knew how to take care of herself and the life growing inside of her. Judging by simple math, she believed to be of almost four weeks already. She had refused to go to a human doctor and her brother had agreed with her on the subject. Even though the Transylvanians' physiology was pretty similar to the humans', there were still minor differences, which could easily have been seen by the trained eye. And the last thing they needed was suspicion. The siblings had decided to find a way to solve that problem, but none of them seemed to be having any bright ideas so far.

This was worrying Columbia.

'But you have to see the doctor! How do you know that Magriff Junior is growing all right in there?'

'I told you a hundred times, Columbia, no way am I going to see a human doctor just to be pushed into some kind of research lab afterwards.' Magenta replied. 'And what's with the freaky name?'

'It's a mash-up!' The groupie sounded almost offended. 'Between yours and Riff's! I think it sounds lovely!'

'It's awful. I'm never naming my child like that.' Magenta laughed wholeheartedly.

'How about Riffgenta then?'

'Remind me not to seek your advice when I start picking a name.'

Columbia pouted for a while, but then decided to drop it.

The only household duties that Magenta would do were serving up Frank's dinner and breakfast. Even that she did with Riff's help. Her brother insisted that he'd take over all the dusting, cleaning, swiping, cooking and everything else she ever did around the house. Combined with all of the work he had at the lab, he would come back to their room late at night as if a pick-up truck had just run him over. Magenta wasn't happy like this.

'I'm pregnant. I'm not mentally or physically disabled. I can handle it.' She complained one evening, just as her brother had crashed on the bed beside her, his arms wrapped gently around her waist. Riff laughed and kissed her forehead sleepily.

'Such a little fighter you've always been, my lovely sister.'

'I mean it, Riff. You can't just have all your strength drained away from you from the day.' When he didn't answer, she decided to tease him. It always worked better. 'The household duties keep you from doing your bedroom duties. I'm going to file a complaint.'

Her brother laughed and tickled her, making her squeal in his tight grip.

'Really? Who to?'

'I don't know! Frank! Eddie!' she managed to breathe out through the laughter. 'Ahh! Stop it!'

'Are you really going to, now?'

Magenta tried to squirm out of his arms but it was useless. Bad thing was, Riff had always known where she had been the most ticklish. He was handling her with care, as usual, but not failing to make the breath draw out of her lungs from laughter.

'Okay, okay, no complaints. Stop now!'

He did and she growled at him angrily. Riff always managed to do that – distract her either with a kiss, sex or tickling.

And, she had to admit, it totally worked.

Magenta moved closer to him, fitting her head in the crook of his neck, feeling his fingers drawing lazy patterns on her bare back.

'I'm serious, though. Let me do something at least. I'm going to die out of boredom up here all day.'

''Genta –'

'Don't 'Genta' me. You know it's true. I'm feeling okay, the baby is also okay, I even stopped getting sick already. Please, let me help you.'

He sighed. 'I can never get the better of you, can I?'

'You should have stopped trying _years _ago.'

Magenta felt Riff's chest vibrate with laughter. 'Okay. Dusting.'

'And dishwashing.'

'Don't push your luck, little lady.'

'Fine, that's what I'll say the next time you get a hard-on.'

Finally, their playful bantering ended on Riff agreeing with her conditions. She felt him doze off next to her and she followed him soon enough, the sweet taste of victory still lingering on her tongue.

:::

As she returned to some of her household duties, Magenta found her routine now to be much more bearable. She was doing something instead of staring at walls all day and it was taking a good deal off Riff's shoulders as well. A harmony settled into their little dysfunctional family and soon she felt that she hadn't had such a good time ever since they'd left Transsexual.

Columbia was over the moon with excitement. She was containing it in front of Frank, who still didn't have a clue for what was going on in the servants' dorms, but she couldn't be trusted in front of Eddie. When the delivery boy arrived one day and first gave Magenta a big bone-crushing hug that got her into the air and then went to hug Riff as well, who stood up straight as a stone pole, a frightened look on his face, while his sister and the groupie were doubled with laughter, it was fairly obvious that he was familiar with their situation. He had joined his beloved Columbia in her excitement and now the both of them were talking baby clothes and nursery colors, while the siblings looked at them with bemused expressions on their faces.

One day, while Magenta was doing her last housework of the day, just having served the prince his dinner, she heard a familiar voice calling her.

'Psst!'

She turned around to see Columbia waving at her from one of the rooms she had never entered.

'What is it?'

'Come here, now!'

'What? Why? I'm just about to finish my work and I'm ti –'

'Quit whining and come here, Mags! I have a surprise for you!' the groupie's eyes glinted in mischief. Magenta sighed and dropped the duster to the floor, she went to join her friend in the room.

'Ta-daa!'

Magenta's gaze dropped to the floor to where Columbia was pointing excitedly. She raised an eyebrow.

'Wow. A trunk. One of humanity's greatest technological achievements. Really fascinating.'

The groupie's face fell.

'No, silly! Look!'

She opened the trunk and Magenta could basically feel her jaw drop. The trunk was filled with children's toys, from stuffed animals to little wooden trains, painted in light colors, slightly old but otherwise in perfect condition. Even though she didn't want to, Magenta could feel happy tears crinkling the corners of her eyes. God, she hated pregnancy hormones, they made her cry over the smallest darn things. Just yesterday, Riff had had to comfort her for an hour and a half because she had found a dead little bird on their window pane.

'Columbia, that's – how did you –'

'Eddie!' the other girl exclaimed excitedly 'He took a trip to his uncle's and said a friend of his was going to have a baby and he took all of his old toys! Isn't it wonderful!'

Magenta picked up a rather ragged teddy bear with a switchblade knife stuck in its back.

'How highly educational.'

Columbia shrugged.

'He has been a problem child ever since the crib, my Eddie. But I guess the others are okay.'

And she was right. Apart from the misfortunate teddy and some broken toy soldiers, the stuffed animals and all the other toys were in great condition. Magenta could already picture them in little white hands, she could see herself explaining to her child just how exactly trains worked or it and Riff building little towers out of the constructor and laughing when they suddenly fell down. The hated wetness invaded her eyes again.

'Oh, dear, don't cry!' Columbia hugged her friend tightly.

'I'm sorry, just … you know. Hormones are having an orgy in my body right now.'

Columbia nodded sympathetically, as they kept digging through the trunk and laughing at the unforeseen discoveries they would make and deciding what would be appropriate for the baby to play with.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened with a crash and a familiar sleazy voice came from behind their backs.

'What's with the entire racket, ladies?'

Magenta's smile froze on her face, when she turned around to see Frank standing in the doorframe.

'Master –'

'We're sorry, Frankie.' Columbia interrupted her. 'We didn't mean to wake you up.'

'Nonsense, nonsense!' he exclaimed, walking around to them, standing just above their figures and the trunk. 'So, which one of you has suddenly developed a toy mania?'

Columbia and Magenta exchanged glances.

'We just found them lying around and –'

'Tsk, tsk, tsk, girls!' Frank plopped on the floor next to them, picking up one of the broken toy soldiers and examining it carefully. 'You certainly don't think I'm stupid, do you? So, which one of you is it, then?'

Magenta felt her heart stop. She had hoped to keep the secret for a little longer. At least until it started to show. But she still decided to play dumb.

'I'm sorry, Master?'

'Yes, Frankie, dear,' Columbia joined with a little exaggerated laugh. 'what the hell are you talking about?'

Frank's eyes shone in mischief.

'Either one of you has just had a newborn baby in their family, or, more likely, one of you is going to provide this household with a little bundle of joy in about 8 months. As I'd probably know if any of your families have had a new addition and I doubt you'd be so secretive about it, I'd assume the latter. So, which one of you is it?'

Magenta looked at the prince's face for any sign of aggravation, anger, madness, anything, but saw the exact opposite. He was actually … _excited. _God, was baby love like a disease which flew in the air or something?

She felt the words roll off her mouth before she could stop them.

'It's me.'

'Oh, goodie, I knew it!' he clapped his hands, a wide-toothed smile appeared on his ruby lips. 'It's wonderful, Magenta!'

'I'm … sorry?'

Magenta couldn't believe this. Columbia had actually been right. Frank _was _a sucker for babies.

'It's wonderful!' he repeated, his eyes shining. 'I've been expecting it to happen soon, I was just wondering which one of you was going to be first!'

'Hey!' they both exclaimed, but Frank pretended he hadn't heard them.

'This is just splendid. It's about time we have a new addition to our little family here. It's been getting boring. Besides, I do love little children.'

Magenta smiled and felt relief warm her up from the inside. Everything ever since she had gotten pregnant was going much better than expected. Perhaps she had to start looking from the good side of it now.

'So' Frank put his chin on his palms, leaning closer to them 'tell me all about it. When's your term?'

:::

'He said _what_?'

Riff stared at her, a bemused expression splayed over his features.

'Yes, can you believe it?' Magenta ran a comb through her frizzy hair before she gave up and crashed on the bed beside him. 'He actually _does _like children! And Columbia was staring at me all the time with her annoying 'I-told-you-so' face.'

'God, that must have been frustrating.'

'Beyond any merits. And you know what else? He said that he'd be glad to help me with the medical part of it. What do you know. He's actually a real doctor.'

Her brother stretched himself, wrapping her arms around her, as she leaned into his warm touch. She felt all the stress from the day drain away. Everything was good. Fine. Great, even. She could see better days coming up already. Well, apart from all the weight she was going to gain, the weird appetite she'd have, the heat waves and the changing moods. But still, everything would be fine. As long as they were together and she had Riff and her other friends' support, she somehow knew she would go through this and the result would be a lovely, healthy and beautiful baby. Their child.

'What are you thinking?'

Magenta turned to her brother, looking into his deep blue eyes. She secretly hoped that the baby took his eyes, instead of her own froggy green ones.

'Whether you'd still love me when I reach the size of a whale.'

Riff laughed and kissed her nose, his hand gently stroking her belly.

'I'm sure you'll be an adorable little whale.'

She smacked his arm and laughed and soon they both drifted into a peaceful sleep, tangled in each other, Riff's hand still resting on her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, guys, they were what drove this story to here, to its end. It was pretty hard finishing it, I even cried myself during some of it, simply because I didn't want to finish it. But probably there will be more in this 'verse, so keep a look out. First of all, thanks should go to the most lovely **MissZoey **who put up with my musings at 2 o' clock in the evening and came with reassuring words whenever I was feeling terrible. Also, thanks to my great beta for cleaning up my stupid grammar mistakes in this chapter, lol.

**Disclaimer: **Reckless Rick a.k.a Ritz a.k.a God a.k.a Richard O'Brien owns all of this.

:::

_Eight months later_

'Magenta, are you _sure_ you're okay?' Riff asked, probably for the hundredth time. His sister sighed heavily, shifting slightly on the bed in order to readjust to a more comfortable position.

He was looking at her, his eyes wary and concerned, a hand stroking her forehead soothingly.

'Darling, I told you, I'm fine. I was just as fine the five minutes ago, when you last asked.' She took his other hand and put it on her stomach. 'See? I'd bet Junior is playing mini-football in there, at least that's how it feels like.'

Riff let out a nervous laugh and his eyes lost a bit of the worried look that has been settled there for the past eight months or so. Magenta smiled at him brightly, gently stroking his knuckles. Lately, her brother has been as jumpy as ever. Just today, she had felt a slight pain in her stomach, but not like the baby's usual hustle and bustle, but more like as if something was clutching her tightly. She had panicked a little – her pregnancy had at least half a month to go, it had to be probably, what, five weeks until her term? Magenta had called out, Frank had heard her and hurried to call Riff, who had almost thrown a fit. The prince had examined her and said that there was nothing to worry about – it had been a false alarm, something pretty normal in the last month of the pregnancy. He had had to repeat it at least five times to her brother who was still finding trouble to breathe calmly. Columbia and Eddie had been rushed earlier to Denton to buy the last furniture of the almost-done nursery, so at least they weren't there to make even _more_ frightened noises.

The nursery had been a surprise gift from Frank. He had decided that Magenta and Riff's baby deserved the best it could get, besides there were a lot of free rooms in the castle. The trio had been cleaning up one of them single-handedly, or more likely Columbia and Eddie cleaning, whereas Furter was choosing wall and curtain colors. Both siblings were strictly forbidden to enter the soon-to-be nursery until it had been completely done. First they had said that it would be useless – the baby would be sleeping with them for the first few months anyway – but the prince had insisted on it. Riff and Magenta had smiled and called them idiots, they had smiled happily and locked themselves away.

Ever since Magenta hadn't been exactly mobile the last few months, Eddie had permanently moved in, trying to help with the maintenance of the house in any way he could. Even Riff was relieved of his lab duties – Frank insisted that he spent more time looking after his sister, bringing her pineapple and watermelon when she needed it. Magenta found herself to be able to eat almost everything – she got the weirdest desires at the weirdest times of the day. One moment, which everyone would remember for a long time, was when Riff was rushed at three in the morning to find (or steal if he had to) a jar of pickles.

None of them complained, though. Ever. And Magenta herself knew she was sometimes downright unbearable. But her brother would soothe her with words of love and promises, which were making her feel better not only about herself, but also about the brave new world that awaited them in just about a month.

From a medical point of view, her pregnancy was going great. Frank was delighted to do check-ups on her occasionally, making sure that everything was in order. He had steadily declined reveal the child's gender to the siblings.

'It should be a surprise!' he had replied to both their complaints. 'Where's the fun in knowing whether you'll have a boy or a girl? Or something in between?'

When Magenta had screeched in horror at that implication, Frank'd laughed.

'Relax, will you. It's a perfectly healthy and one-gendered baby. You'll just have to wait until the big day to find out about the gender.'

Even Columbia and Eddie weren't enlightened on the matter. The groupie had insisted that she could figure out the baby's gender with an old human ritual. She'd tied a ring to a rope, which, by her words at least, had been woven at full moon on the 21st day of October in a graveyard, whilst the weaver had been singing songs in praise of God. Magenta wasn't sure she wanted to know where her friend had found the rope.

Columbia had tied the ring to the rope and had swung it in front of Magenta's stomach.

'This is stupid.'

'No! It's not! Oh, _look_! It's going more to the left, is it?'

They'd both stared at it.

'Could be.'

'Oh my God!' Columbia had almost screamed in excitement. 'It's going to be a boy!'

But then she'd narrowed her eyes at the ring.

'Hold on … it's going to the right now. Then it's a girl! No, wait … a boy! A girl!'

Magenta had laughed wholeheartedly.

'Well that's helpful. My baby is either a boy or a girl. Wow.'

'Are you sure Frankie said it was one-gendered?'

'Well, I'd bet your urban rituals can surely beat his medical knowledge.' She'd patted Columbia's head.

Now, as she lay on her bed, staring and the ceiling, she thought that this pregnancy had been one hell of a ride. Everything was as unexpected as the baby itself was and Magenta could feel that this child, their child was bringing this pretty dysfunctional family together. Frank had become almost unrecognisable, his elation similar to the one of an excited kid before Christmas. Columbia was more than happy that Eddie had moved in the castle and was looking after her friend almost as much as Riff was. Her biggest help was that she'd offered to paint Magenta's toenails, as she couldn't do it alone.

Riff came through the door, holding a cup of tea in his hand, which he handed to his sister.

Coffee, cigarettes and alcohol were strictly forbidden by Frank, so she had to find more human beverages she liked to replace all those things, if she didn't want to go bonkers. Tea, Magenta had discovered, was a good substitute.

Her brother handed her the warm cup, before sliding beside her in bed. It had been a tiring day, so they had decided to retire early for the night, to try and sleep a little more.

'Thank you.' Magenta mumbled, her lips on the cup.

'Anything, my dear.' He kissed her head gently. 'Are you o –'

'I swear, if I hear that question from you again, I'm going to punch you. I love you, but that

won't stop me from breaking your nose.'

Riff laughed and she leaned into his chest, sipping her tea slowly.

'I'm sorry.' She mumbled quietly, barely a whisper. He didn't miss it though.

'Sorry? What for?'

She shrugged. She didn't know why she said it either. Sure, it was nice that they were all working together, but Magenta was feeling awful about being unable to do nearly anything that could help them. Not that they'd let her do much anyway. Her stomach was so big now, too big for her own skinny and bony structure, her back was starting to ache if she stood up for too long.

'For being such a major pain in everyone's side.'

'Don't say that.' He stroked her chin calmly. 'You've always taken care of me when I'd get sick, remember? When we were children?'

Magenta chuckled.

'I remember. You were the worst patient ever.'

'I doubt that you trying to make me get better with strawberry syrup actually helped.'

'Hey, that syrup was awesome!'

'It didn't even have any strawberries in it!'

Now both of them were laughing at the memory, but it brought a darker thought to Magenta's head, making her laughter die in her throat. Riff sensed something was wrong.

'What is it?'

'Riff, will I make a good mother?'

She looked up to meet his eyes and was surprised to find them looking up instead of at her, staring at the ceiling, as if picking out the right answer.

'You know, I've been wondering that myself every single day,' he finally looked down to meet her frightened gaze and she felt relief coursing over her as she saw a playful glint in his eyes. 'for me.'

'What?'

'Yes. Ever since you told me you were pregnant, that thought has haunted my mind. Will I be a good father? Will my child have something to learn from me? Or will I turn out to be the poor excuse of a parent, which our own certainly proved to be?'

'Don't say that.'

'But, 'Genta,' he continued as if he hadn't heard her. 'that's my point. I've been having thousands of doubts about _myself_. Millions even. But never you. I've never doubted you. And I never will.' Riff kissed her cheek. 'I wish you had the same faith in yourself.'

'You know what's funny?' she looked at him, a smile etched on her lips. 'I've been thinking the exact same thing about you.'

They both laughed and the baby gave out a powerful kick, as if it had heard their voices. _Maybe __that's the whole point of parenting_, Magenta thought just before she drifted into sleep, _we keep __each other sane._

:::

When Magenta heard Frank and Columbia shouting at each other as she was going up the stairwell to get a glass of water, she understood that the situation may have gotten a bit out of control.

'… I mean, come on, this is so cliché, you can probably see this at every single nursery on Earth!'

'That's not the point!' Frank's voice loudly exclaimed. 'Such things are rare on Transsexual and both Magenta and Riff will fall in love with it!'

'But still, where's the childish in that?'

'It's a baby, not a moron!'

'The newborn baby is kind of a moron!'

Magenta could hear the voices coming from the room, which was planned out to be the nursery.

This was getting way too much. She was completely excluded from any design plans the others might have had and, frankly, she was getting more or less worried. After all, her last wish was for her child to have nightmares of transvestites drawn on the walls and Hell's Angel motorcycles twirling above her head. Judging by the heatedness and the theme of the argument, maybe it had even gotten further than that.

She knocked on the door furiously.

'Guys, you should really stop this!'

When she didn't receive an answer, she thought oh, damn it and opened the door. Surprise or no surprise, she didn't want to have her friends biting off each other's throats.

As soon as she entered, both Frank and Columbia screamed, their argument already forgotten, as they raced to put their hands above Magenta's eyes.

'No! No! You're not supposed to see it before –'

She removed their hands, her mouth dropped in awe as she stepped inside the room.

The dull grey room had been completely transformed. There wasn't any visible sign of cobwebs or dust. The old and ugly furniture had been completely removed. Now, there was an armchair, carefully considered for the parent-on-duty, who would keep over the baby in the many sleepless nights that were to come. The crib was brand new, painted in blue and purple, with bed sheets in the same colors. There were numerous shelves too, some filled with Eddie's old toys, the ones which where usable and didn't contain any weaponry anyway, others with new ones, which Magenta could only guess her friends had bought. But what astonished her most was the walls.

As she looked around, she was pretty convinced that if she was her baby, she'd never want to leave her nursery. The color scheme was, again, a soothing dark blue and purple. Slightly faded, the colors blended into one another, forming a perfect contrast between the two farthest edges of a wall. The one that was just against the crib was the most amazing one, though – there was a painting, the ocean at night, carefully put out by someone's hand. Magenta felt tears prickling at her eyes, but this time, she wasn't afraid to let them show.

It was a shockingly good replica of a beach, which was near their house back on Transsexual.

She used to visit this beach a lot, usually at night, alone or with Riff. They'd watch the moon rise over the steady water, feel the breeze and the smell of the ocean filling their nostrils. It was there, where they'd convinced their love for each other. It was there, where they'd taken the decision to come here. Now, as she was looking at the painting of a silver moon above the black waters, absolutely the same as she remembered it back on Transsexual, she heard a strangled gasp of astonishment and she was pretty sure it had come out of her mouth.

Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she could hear Columbia's voice.

'… and Eddie was just supposed to be back with the other shelf, you weren't supposed to see it before that!'

'Magenta?' Frank put a hand on her shoulder. 'Are you okay?'

'I – I –' she stuttered, still incapable of forming any coherent words to express every emotion that was coursing through her. 'I can't believe- all of this, you did it? Alone? For us?'

'There is still some work to be done, dear.' Frank scratched his head, clearly disappointed at her ruining the surprise. 'You should see it when we build the extra shelves. It's going to be fabulous.'

'I just don't know why Frankie here wouldn't agree to put something more, I don't know, childish on the walls? Like the Huggy bears or something?'

'Huh! Nonsense!' Frank scolded. 'Blue and purple are soothing colors, they will help the baby sleep better at night. Besides,' he looked at Magenta. 'I remembered hearing you talk about the moon-drenched shores of our beloved planet. I thought that it would make not only the child, but also you, happy. It looks like …'

'… a little piece of home.' She turned to Frank, tears still glistening in her eyes. 'I … thank you, just – I don't deserve all thi –'

Columbia interrupted her fiercely.

'Of course you do, silly. You've been looking after our asses ever since we've been here! It's about time we did something for you!'

'Moreover, it'll create an image for your child of what Transsexual looks like and it will be ready to face it when we go back.' Frank nodded.

Magenta turned to the painting once again, not sure if she would be able to take her eyes off it.

She didn't say anything more, but from the smiles that Frank and Columbia had exchanged, she knew that they'd understood.

She loved the nursery.

:::

Having given a vow of secrecy, she didn't tell Riff a thing until the nursery was finished. Frank and Columbia had been right – Eddie came back with another shelf, some more toys, a beautiful rug, which covered the wooden floor, little touches, but they gave the room even more spirit and she felt as if she could already see her child in here. He also had a surprise for her.

'I thought this would be suitable.' He said, blushing, and gave Magenta a mobile, which had little blue moons and stars. When she pulled the rope, a polyphonic version of the _Moonlight Sonata_ started.

'Oh dear, it's perfect!' Frank gasped as Magenta hung it over the crib. 'Now, let's show it to the lucky daddy.'

Columbia screamed in delight, as she burst out of the room, only to return a few moments later with Riff, a duster still in his hand and the groupie's hands over his eyes. Magenta couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

'I'm going to fall.' He exclaimed, as she nearly bumped him into a wall. 'Ouch.'

'Whoops. Sorry.'

She placed him in front of the ocean-painted wall and removed her hands from his eyes.

'Okay, you can look now!'

With that, she shushed at Frank and Eddie for them to get out of the room. They were both about to complain, but the groupie didn't want to hear any of it – she literally pushed them both out the door. Magenta made a mental note to thank her later. She wanted to enjoy this moment with Riff.

As she imagined, his jaw nearly hit the floor, as he turned in a full circle around himself, his eyes wide and the same strangled gasp that Magenta had made came out of his throat.

'This – this is –'

'I know.' She said, coming from behind his back and putting her hands around his waist. 'I had the same reaction.'

'How did they do all this?'

'I honestly have no idea.'

He turned around to face her, his blue eyes glistening a little. Magenta couldn't believe what she was seeing.

'Are you … _crying_?'

'I'm not!' Riff exclaimed, rubbing his eye. 'I just got something … okay, so what if I am?'

Magenta chuckled and kissed him gently on the lips.

'Nothing. It's very manly and powerful.'

'Shut up.' He laughed, as he hugged her. 'I'd bet you cried a river at this.'

'I kind of did, yeah.'

'So this is really happening, huh?'

She sighed.

'I can barely believe it, but yes.'

'Imagine,' he continued with an inspired voice, his eyes still exploring the nursery. 'just imagine the things that will happen in this room.'

'The baby will say its first word.'

'It'll make its first steps.'

'We'll teach it to do the Time Warp.'

They exchanged a mischievous look, remembering the old days, when they would do the traditional Transylvanian dance at every convention, having a great deal of a good time.

The siblings faced each other, both their palms facing the floor. First their fingertips touched, then their forearms, and finally their elbows, hands reaching up. As Magenta leaned in against him to kiss him one more time, she felt as if the good times were getting closer. She had no idea how right she was.

Suddenly, she felt something wet running down the inside of her leg. She knew there was no way to tell, but right now she felt that she knew what this was for sure. Her breath hitched and her heart felt as if had missed at least a couple thousand beats. She pulled away from Riff, looking at him with big frightened eyes. Magenta saw the panic flow into his blue orbs as well.

'What? What is it?'

'I…' she took a deep breath to calm herself down. 'I think my water just broke.'

:::

The whole house went from peace to frenzy in a matter of seconds.

Magenta's memories from after her contractions began were a bit dim. She remembered doubling in two from the pain, which seemed to cut her in half. She felt nausea creeping up her throat. _Why? Why now? It's too early. Oh, God, please, let everything be okay_.

Before she knew it, she was being almost carried by Riff and Frank up to the lab, while Eddie and Columbia trailed after them, both of them nearly ripping their scalps off from pulling at their hair. Magenta thought she could hear their voices somewhere through all the pain.

'Maybe we should take her to a hospital!' Eddie exclaimed. 'I have my motorbike right here, and the Denton Medical Center is only half an hour away …'

Riff looked at him as if he wanted to rip him apart. That was all it took for Eddie to shut up.

'Eddie, quit yammering!' Frank exclaimed as they entered the lab and lay Magenta on the bed, which had been specially prepared for this occasion. 'Make yourself useful and go and get some hot water and towels! We're going to have a baby in a matter of minutes!'

The delivery boy nodded anxiously and almost tripped in his own legs while going to the kitchen, Columbia following him in order to heat up water in the meantime.

'Frank,' Magenta managed to get out, as another shot of pain ripped her stomach. 'why … too early …'

'Now don't you worry, my dear.' He told her, gently pushing her legs apart. 'It just appears that our little ray of sunshine is getting a little bored in there.' He slipped into his uniform and hooked her up to a system. Then Frank shot a glance at Riff, who was so dumbstruck by everything going so fast, that he had frozen on his spot. 'Don't just stand there! Go hold her hand, goddammit!'

This seemed to shake him off his trance, as he rushed to Magenta's side and she clasped his hand nearly hard enough to break one or two bones.

'I'm here, love,' he gently said, kissing her hand. 'I'm right here.'

Frank checked the system.

'Everything seems fine, Magenta, the baby's heart rate is normal, a little sped up, but this is okay, considering you're in labour –'

'I'm going to give birth … _now_?' she screeched. This was definitely not going according to plan.

'I was thinking this could happen, actually. Considering all the pseudo-contractions you've been having. You know, those times when you got those stomach aches. It was kind of a way of your body to warn you that Junior was getting all lonely and wants to meet mom and dad.'

'And you didn't tell me _because_?'

'Oh, I didn't think I was right.' Frank waved his hand at her, chuckling. 'I guess I am now, though.'

'You think so?' Magenta gasped, as another contraction almost made her scream.

She clutched Riff's hand even harder, something she hadn't thought was possible. He didn't even flinch, just kept talking in a soothing manner to her. Frank examined her carefully.

'Okay, Magenta, now concentrate. Tell me, what's the period of the contractions?'

She thought really hard.

'Five, or …' she gasped as another wave of blinding pain hit her. 'maybe three minutes.'

'Okay, good, Magenta, good, you're doing great.' Frank assured her. 'Just keep breathing,

remember.' He took in a deep breath to demonstrate her. 'Breathe in. Breathe out.'

As both Magenta and Riff mimicked his action, she felt the pain wear off slightly for now.

'See?' He looked at them proudly. 'You're both doing great!'

Columbia and Eddie returned with a bucket of hot water and clean towels and Frank quickly told them to get out in order for Magenta not to feel uncomfortable. She was about to tell him that it was okay if they stayed, when another contraction hit her like a wave, much stronger than the other ones by this point. She grabbed at Riff's hand as if it was some kind of a floating stick in the pool of water she was drowning in.

'I hate you for doing this to me.' She grumbled through her clenched teeth and her brother laughed softly.

'I love you too, dear, but I feel as if my hand is starting to go numb.'

'Don't complain!' Frank told him. 'You'll be getting much better stuff if you lose that hand.

Come on, dear,' he addressed Magenta, carefully monitoring her systems. 'you're doing great.

Not much left. Come on, sister, you can do this.'

The pain kept coursing through her stomach as if someone was digging with a knife in her lower abdomen and she screamed, unable to hold her voice inside any more.

'How is it going?' she heard Riff ask Frank.

'She is doing great.' Frank lifted her legs up and placed a clean towel underneath her. 'Come on, dear! Push! Now or never!'

'Come on, 'Genta,' Riff whispered into her ear. 'you can do this. I believe in you.'

With that last sentence echoing inside her head like a mantra, accompanied by some distant melody, she clenched her teeth. _Come on, little one, _was her final thought, _it's about time we lay eyes on you._

:::

Columbia and Eddie were pacing in front of the laboratory's door, startled by Magenta's screams inside and wondering what on earth could be happening. Seconds felt like minutes.

Then everything went deathly quiet. If a pin had been dropped, it would have echoed through the whole castle.

They caught each other's hand, clutching tightly, their minds praying to an unknown God.

It seemed like forever when, finally, a weak cry, which echoed at the walls as it became louder, reached their ears. And it became louder. And louder. As if the lungs it was coming from were brand new.

Columbia fell into Eddie's arms, tears staining her eyes. They heard muffled voices inside the lab, they could only make out Frank's and the word _cut_.

They sat. And waited. And then waited a little more.

Then suddenly the door opened and out came Riff Raff, his eyes red, tears staining his cheeks.

He wasn't even trying to hide them. One of his hands was slightly blue, and in his arms he held a white weeping bundle.

Both of the humans looked at him amazed. They had never seen anything like the smile that graced the butler's face, they came closer to him, congratulations and wishes of good health spilling out of their mouths.

But he couldn't see anything.

He couldn't hear anything either.

All of his attention was centred into the little figure in his arms, so tiny he thought he could hold it with his one hand. Even so, he was clutching to it as if his life depended on it. Actually, right there and then, it did.

:::

Magenta woke up with her head feeling as if she had just fallen straight on it, her internal organs screaming in agony. Frank rushed to her side. She took in the surroundings and saw she was in her own bedroom.

'Magenta! How are you feeling?'

She tried to say anything, to ask about Riff, about the baby, but she found out her throat went dry when she saw her brother come in through the door. Frank stepped away, a gentle smile on his face, as Riff approached her with a small white bundle cradled carefully in his arms. Her heart plummeted inside her chest, doing somersaults and landing somewhere in her stomach. He sat on her side.

'There is someone I think you should meet.'

As her shaky hands took the bundle from his arms, she saw, what seemed through her lovestruck eyes, the most beautiful baby in the entire galaxy. Her little nose was perfectly shaped around the little mouth, which somehow reminded her of Riff's. A light moss of red hair was gracing her little head, making her look like an angel. It took a while for Magenta to actually take in what she was seeing. Her baby girl. Their child.

Frank smiled one more time and left them three to spend their first family moment together, giving himself mental applause for a job _very_ well done.

Inside the room, all Magenta could feel was warmth streaming through her body. As she gently stroked the baby's forehead, Riff sat next to them and wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders.

'She is perfectly healthy and normal.' He told her, even though it wasn't needed. Magenta already knew that. She had felt it the minute she had saw them. 'And she is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my entire life.' He looked down on his sister. 'Actually, no. I would never be able to decide which one of you is prettier. I guess it's my destiny to be surrounded by beautiful women.'

She chuckled tiredly and saw him give out a crooked smile as well. Her hand kept stroking the little girl's head slowly. Suddenly, the baby opened its eyes and Magenta was shocked to see that they weren't the muddy brown that was typical of babies her age.

They were the most sapphire blue she had ever seen.

Their little girl was staring at her with Riff's eyes.

_Thank God_, she thought.

'So,' Magenta looked up at him. 'what should we name her? Any suggestions?'

'Honestly? I might have one. Look at her. What does she look like to you?'

Magenta's gaze lowered to her daughter. Riff was right. There was a name, almost hidden in her little hands, in the blue of her eyes, the redness of her hair. As if she was whispering it to her, a soft tiny voice in the back of her head.

'Rose.' Magenta whispered, absolutely enthralled.

Riff smiled.

'I knew it you'd hear it.'

They exchanged a meaningful look. Their little girl was going to be beautiful and strong, just like both of them. They could feel it already.

'So, Rose it is then.' She said, gaze returning to the small bundle in her arms. 'Hello, Rose.'

Rose started to twitch in her arms, silently whining.

'Rose.' Riff echoed, kissing Magenta's head, one if his hands gently stroking his daughter's cheek.

It was right there and then that Magenta realised it.

They may be alien. They may be strange, peculiar, funny, sad. _Weird_.

But they were family. And now, their family had a lovely addition.

As she felt love pump even stronger into her veins, one thought coursed through Magenta's head like a comet.

_It was all worth it._

:::

**A/N 2 **TA-DAA! I hope you liked the ending! Stay tuned for an epilogue and more Riff/Magenta/Rose stories coming up from me soon! This shall now be dubbed the Rose 'Verse.

Thank you for reading.


	4. Epilogue

**A/N: **Here's that promised epilogue! Once again, thanks everyone who stayed with this fic, it means so much to me.

**Disclaimer: **Our only God, Richard O'Brien, owns all of this. Except Rose-y. She's a figment of my crazed imagination.

::::

In a late and dark November evening, as the sky and earth were shaking from the thunder and soaking from the rain, velvet darkness surrounded the peculiar castle just outside of Denton, USA. A closer look to it revealed an atmosphere, which could be described in a single word. _Creepy._

Gargoyles were lined up on the roof, a white flag flapping from the edge of the highest tower. It had a weird and strange symbol that no human had ever seen before. The smell of old, ancient and, somehow, even foreign was literally in the air, you felt as if you've just opened your closet door and stepped into an alternate universe, where it's pretty normal for people to live in castles with enormous glass domes over them.

Taking a closer look inside doesn't help us to think any different. Cobwebs were hanging from the most corners, a dim light coming from the lit candelabras, only the silent cracking of candles and smell of wax breaking the heavy silence. Stuffed animals were hanging from literally everywhere – mostly deer, moose and eagles, some of them even standing in walkways and in your way, where it would be sure that you are to bump into at least one of them and wake someone up.

But not tonight.

Tonight, the castle was creepily quiet. Sleep was lingering in the air, a relaxed atmosphere, which still caused you to be vigilant. The clock on the wall hit its 12th mark, there was this feeling that the eyes of the stuffed creatures were stari –

'Weeeeahhhhhhhhhhhh!' a sudden cry broke the silence. It was followed by a sigh and a female voice, bearing a strong yet unfamiliar accent, exclaimed:

'Your turn, Riff.'

:::

Magenta turned on the other side, trying to get her tired eyes to close even if for a minute. It had been an uneasy night. This was the third time Rose had woken up – apparently, she was experiencing stomach ache, which, Frank had said after Magenta's initial shock, had appeared to be normal for babies her age. It'd go away after a few months, he had said.

Only that Magenta didn't know if she was going to make it that long. She and Riff hadn't had a decent night's sleep for about a year now. It was all two or three hours of stolen rest, both of them cherishing the silence of being wrapped in each other, before the well-known sounds of a tiny screechy voice came from the room next to theirs and one of them had to get up and calm the little girl down, before it had woken some of the others.

Rose, it seemed, was afraid of the dark, so they had to buy her a nightstand with a lamp. Her hair was growing red like a forest fire, just like her mother's, but her eyes remained steadily blue, ever since the day she was born. Every time Magenta looked at her daughter, she saw Riff's eyes, a hint of her own nose and her brother's twitchy smile. It was as if their little girl had taken their features and combined them in the most perfect way to create a masterpiece. A little wonder. _Their _little wonder.

Magenta turned around in her bed a little more, listening to the muffled sound of Riff's voice from the other room and hearing Rose's laughter when he tickled her or made a funny face at her. Magenta smiled as she imagined the scene. The little girl had taken a steady place in her brother's heart – he was downright addicted to her. Sometimes, she'd just catch him observing her, while she was sleeping, a lazy finger trailing down the little cheek. Magenta would come up behind him and wrap her hands around his waist, he'd turn to her, place a soft, gentle and loving kiss on her lips and in his eyes she saw warmth, that heated with the intensity with a thousand suns.

After a few more struggling with the sheets, Magenta sighed, knowing it was pointless for her to even try to get any sleep. She got to the other room, silent like a ghost in her black dress. Voices weren't heard behind the doors anymore, so she assumed that Rose was already asleep. Silently opening the door to the nursery, she faced something different to her initial expectations, though. Yes, the baby was sleeping soundly, but not in its crib, not even close to it. Instead, Rose was situated comfortably on Riff's chest, both of them having dozed off at the couch near the crib. Her daughter's mouth was slightly hanging, almost mimicking her brother's sleeping face. This mage Magenta stuff a chuckle, she picked up the blanket from the crib, covering them both with it, careful not to wake them up. The movement made Riff stir though and he soon opened his eyes, blue orbs looking around confused, staring first at the sleeping little bundle on his chest, then at Magenta. He smiled.

'Hello.'

'Hello,' she whispered, a smile gracing her lips. 'apparently, Rose was the one who lulled you into sleep.'

'The battle wasn't even. She had an advantage.'

'Of what, being just over six months old?'

'Never underestimate the enemy,' Riff said, stifling a yawn 'Rose has an undeniably successful tactic of sleeping more than I do and thus making me more vulnerable to her attacks.'

'I'm sure she pretty much knocked you out' she smiled at him and kissed his forehead. 'come on, let's get her to bed.'

She lifted her off Riff careful not to wake her up, but it appeared that Rose was completely drained, as she was sleeping soundly. Magenta placed her into the crib, the moon glow making her seem like an angel in the night. She found out that this was absolutely the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her entire life.

Warm hands found their way to her shoulders and sensual lips touched the cold skin of her neck. She shivered in delight.

'You know,' her brother said in between kisses 'it makes me wonder, what did I even do to deserve all this?'

'All of what?'

'You. Her. Us. Family.' He shrugged. 'I must be hell of a lucky guy.'

'You're lucky,' she turned around and kissed him. 'She's lucky. I'm lucky. We're all lucky.'

Deep laughter echoed in his throat, as he took her hand and with one last glance of their daughter, they went off.

Probably they would wake up at least two more times tonight. After two days, Rose would say her first word – 'ankie'. Frank would spend long hours of trying to convince them that it was actually 'Frankie', but Magenta would be pretty sure her daughter had wanted a hankie, because she would have a running nose. Her second word would come a few months after that – 'da'ie', she would mumble, while looking at the door, through which Riff had left through to go work in the lab, sad little hands hanging in the air. Magenta would think she might cry at this, and she secretly did, actually. But she would never tell Riff that he won their little bet. Of course, the same night, Rose would say it again, when she saw her father come back to her, light gleaming in the little eyes. 'Ma'ie' would come along later as well.

There was a lot to come. A lot for Rose to be, to have, to see..

And Magenta was right. They were indeed very lucky to have each other, it was their way of surviving. Otherwise, they'd all be lost.


End file.
